


Fireworks

by Vellichor_Daze



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fireworks, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichor_Daze/pseuds/Vellichor_Daze
Summary: Prompt: “Fireworks”





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Oof Matty is my favorite Marvel superhero (comics and show). Love LOVE him, so here’s a bunch of fluff.

Loud noises are something Matt doesn’t like to experience. Colorful lights in the sky are also something that he could no longer have the pleasure to experience. 

So why had you gotten him to agree to go and “see” the fireworks show with you? Not because you were mean or you were trying to get back at him for something. You genuinely wanted to help Mathew, your fiancé, to find joy in something you liked. 

You were somewhat worried about tonight. You knew of Matt’s Daredevil persona and of his heightened senses and he had told you loud noises bothered him way more than it would other people. However, he still agreed when you had asked him to go and see fireworks with you.

You were hoping for the best right now as you packed some snacks for the night. You had to pack enough for 4 (since Foggy and Karen had decided to tag along on your “date”) so it was more like packing a meal than snacks. You couldn’t complain though. The four of you were a close knit group and you had to admit that if those two weren’t there, not that you don’t like being alone with Matt (because of course you do ;) ) it just wouldn’t feel right.

Having finished everything you needed for tonight you left your shared apartment to meet Matt, Foggy and Karen at their work place.   
——————————-  
Matt smiled hearing you walk into the building. You smiled too, knowing that he sensed your presence. 

You opened the door hearing Foggy call, “Karen, is that a potential client?”  
Karen looked at you and and the two of you laughed. 

“Yeah, Foggy, I’m here for a divorce lawyer,” you joked watching Matt walk over to you. He was smiling as he pulled you into a side hug. 

“Firstly, we’re not those kind of lawyers. Secondly, we’re not even married yet, (Y/N), you can’t get divorced.” Foggy walked out from the side office he was in, shaking his head at you and Matt. 

“She’s already asking for divorce Mathew. It’s looking bad for you. On the other hand, I’d be happy to represent you,” Foggy bowed to you playfully. 

“Alright, alright. Everyone’s had their fun here but now it’s time to go enjoy some fire in the sky,” Karen shook her head at everyone’s playful antics. 

“Fire in the sky, huh? Is that how you would describe it?” Matt asked tilting his head down to you. You leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Definitely. Except it’s more like “rainbow” fire in the sky. Not boring, red-orange flame.” You tried to describe it as best you could, hoping Matt could picture something in his mind. Matt nodded as Foggy walked over to the two of you. 

“Ok lovebirds, let’s go and get good spots. I don’t want to have to stand two streets over,” Foggy stated, talking the bag that contained all the food from you. You stared after him unbelievingly. He looked back at you unconcerned. “What? I’m assuming this bag has delicate food contained within. Someone has to protect it and I volunteer myself.”

The three of you laughed, shaking your heads at Foggy and proceeding to follow him out the building.  
——————————-  
You, Matt, Foggy, and Karen made it to the clearing where you would be watching tonight’s event. According to your internet search, this was the best spot in Hell’s Kitchen to watch the fireworks. It was a nice grassy area that had been cleared of trees. It was pretty close to the road, but still a fairly good spot. 

Other people had started to gather as you and Karen spread out some towels on the ground for the four of you. 

“Random question, but how do you think birds feel about fireworks,” Foggy inquired as he reached into the bag of food.

Matt laughed, “I’m sure it gives them quite a scare. Or, maybe they just sit in a nest somewhere, watching just like people.” 

“I don’t think birds are like people Matt. I was thinking, maybe they think the firework, before it goes off, is food and then they start flying towards it and then-” Karen stepped in before he could finish.

“Thanks for that terrible image Foggy, I don’t need to hear more.” You looked over at her as you situated yourself beside Matt on one of the towels.

“Now I’m actually concerned. What if this kills birds? They should have a disclaimer like the ones at the ends of movies where it’s like ‘No birds were harmed during this firework show’ or something like that.’” You tilted your head up towards Matt. He leaned down, brushing his lips against yours. 

“I’m sure the birds are fine, babe. Now, can we enjoy this without talking about death?”  
“Foggy started it...” you murmured as you all continued to laugh. 

Humorous conversations like the one before continued as the daylight slowly drained away. You were enjoying yourself and so far, it seemed like Matt was too. Hopefully that wouldn’t change.

——————————-

The sun had officially dipped below the horizon and now the moon hung, shining, in the sky. You picked up your phone looking at the time that read 8:55.

“Five minutes before tonight’s entertainment begins,” you announced to Matt and your friends. Matt leaned over to you stating that he could hear the people who would be setting the fireworks off getting ready.

“No one likes a show off Matty,” you jokingly pushed him.  
“Would you look at that Karen. (Y/N) and Matt are going to be too busy making out to enjoy the show.” Karen agreed with him, smiling.

You blushed half annoyed half embarrassed. “Come on Fog, don’t mess with (Y/N) like that. Of course we’ll pay attention. Someone has to describe what’s going on up there to me.” You nodded your head to what Matt was saying.

Just then a loud whistling noise rang out through the clearing. Everyone’s head turned upwards waiting for a burst of color. 

“A little warning would have been nice...” the noise had obviously bothered Matt but you still shushed him. 

You watched as yellow and green spread throughout the sky. The lights arranged themselves into a flower pattern and then slowly started to disappear. You heard faint clapping from the people around you and started to join in with them. 

You turned to Matt to tell him what you had seen, trying to explain every detail to the best of your abilities. “A flower? Doesn’t sound so great to me,” he smiled, knowing the comment would get you riled up.

“Yeah, well it’s not that exciting now. They just start these shows off slow so they can save all the big stuff for last. It a was to keep the audiences interested with anticipation, otherwise there would be no point in coming.”   
——————————-  
You continued watching the fireworks and describing them to Matt. You were having fun but you couldn’t tell how Matt felt and that bothered you. 

After the show had ended you and Matt had split ways with Karen and Foggy, heading back to your apartment.  
——————————-  
It had been quite a long night and you were glad to be home. You were in need of a good nights rest. 

Before you could climb into bed, you felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around you from behind. “I had fun tonight, you don’t need to worry.”

You smiled in relief. “So you could tell I was worried,” you turned around in his arms to face him. “I’m glad you had a good time. I was concerned that I wouldn’t be able to help you picture the fireworks.”

He leaned down to kiss your forehead. “You helped better than anyone else could have. And, except all the loud banging and the strong smell of smoke, it was nice. I think I might understand why everyone likes fireworks so much.”

“Good,” you laughed. “Now let’s get some sleep because I’m tired as hell.”  
“Right behind you,” he announced, letting you slip out of his arms.

——————————-

Once in bed, the two of you cuddled up together. “(Y/N), I don’t want you to worry about things like this alright. Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy certain things. I appreciate you trying.”

You smiled slightly, “I know, Matt. I just want us to like the same things.” You leaned into his touch as he brushed some of your hair out of your face.

“Well, maybe you could get interested in law,” he tried.

“Yeah, no chance. But good try, Mathew,” you laughed. “Now, goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.” He listened to your heart rate lower as you drifted off to sleep. He smiled, thinking of how lucky he was to have someone that tried so hard to make him happy. You had actually made him excited over something he couldn’t see. He honestly couldn’t wait for the 4th of July.


End file.
